


At The End

by EroTaeKai



Series: Half Hearted [6]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Realism, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Part 6 of Gotta Go, Post Mpreg, Post-Wedding, Pregnancy, Smut, Taemin transforms and becomes a girl, Vaginal Sex, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Since they got back together, Jongin wanted Taehee and Minyi to live at the villa with him so they could go to work together and spend the rest days at home. As Jongin finally met his daughter, he slowly got used to take care of her after being promoted as the Marketing Director of his family's company.Everything have fallen into place, especially when they received something they never thought they'd have, and something that would shake their worlds.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Half Hearted [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612
Kudos: 3
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 6 of Half Hearted series. I advice you to read the previous five chapters first so you could understand the story better. Thank you! :D
> 
> Previous chapters could be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612
> 
> *Jongin, Jongin's parents, Taemin's mom, Baekhyun and Sehun still call Taemin as Taemin even if she is Taehee :D

With Taemin and Jongin back together, Jongin proposed to make Taehee and Minyi live at the villa with him so that they could go to work together but Taehee still want her mom to look after Minyi since they'll be busy on the next few weeks, and being busy would mean they won't be able to take care of her while they're at work.

2 days after the day they officially got back together and 2 days before the official signing press conference, Taehee got a surprise for Jongin at the office.

"Eh? Whose cute baby is this?"

"Ah, it's the Marketing associate's baby. She can't leave her at home and she have to attend meetings for the whole day so she need someone to look after her, feed her with milk, play with her if they have time, then call her when her diaper is full."

"Oh, is that so? Okay. Who's not busy and would like to take care of the baby girl?"

"We have to visit the venue for the signing, sir so all of us except you and the other manager would be here. But we think she's on leave for 3 days."

"Oh. So it's only me who could take care of her, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Good thing my girlfriend knows how to take care of babies."

"You have a girlfriend, sir?"

"Yup. She finally said yes."

"Wow congratulations!! Then take this opportunity to learn how to take care of a baby so you'd be ready in the future!"

"I will! Thank you for the encouragement!" His colleagues went to the meeting halls and he was left alone with the baby. There's a note left by the mini crib and it says that the name of the baby is Minhee and she is 10 months old.

"Hello baby Minhee! Nice to meet you! I'm Jongin and I'll be your babysitter for today. So you're 10 months old? You're just a few weeks older than my daughter. Yes, I have a baby girl too! Sadly I haven't met her yet but maybe soon!! And when I take her here, I'll let the two of you play. You're so cute, your cheeks are so big and you look so peaceful while sleeping." Jongin unknowingly smiled as he looked over the sleeping baby girl at the crib and while it's still peaceful, Jongin went back to work.

"Maaaaa!!" Minhee the baby at the crib was crying so Jongin panicked. When he gave her milk, she calmed down. After she finished the contents of the bottle, she sat down and looked around. Jongin chuckled because she started staring at him.

"Hello Minhee! I'm Jongin! Nice to meet you! Sorry, you're left here by your mom for the meantime but she'll be back soon so don't worry okay? If you want to play, we could play. If you want to sleep, you could sleep." And as if she understood what Jongin said, she smiled.

"You're so cute!! You're like a doll!! Uwah. You have such chubby cheeks! And oh? You have teeth now? So you're a rabbit? Hello Mintokki!!" Jongin stood up and played with her as he leaned by the edge of the crib. He held out his finger and she held it tight then smiled.

"Jongin, busy?" Taehee suddenly called and Jongin answered the call while he was carrying baby Minhee.

"Um not really. Why?"

"Ah. I was just thinking about KFC chicken? I'll order a bucket and if you want, we could share."

"Um, to tell you the truth, I'm carrying a baby while talking to you."

"Eh? Baby? Why? How come?"

"Marketing associate left her daughter here since she doesn't have anyone at home and she's on a whole day meeting. And my colleagues have their own tasks to do for the official signing so she's left with me here."

"Oh? You just became a babysitter in a snap. Haha. How is she? How many times have she cried?"

"Just once. She was hungry and when I gave her milk bottle, she drank it all and stopped crying."

"Oooh. That could be your babysitting camp. Make use of that experience so when you and baby Minyi meet, you know what to do."

"Yes I will! And I like this challenge. I just hope that she won't cry again as I would be working on the graphics for another project later."

"If she cries, call me. I could help you."

"Thank you for that, really. I'll let you know what she's up to."

"How come it's so quiet?"

"She's just looking at my face then she's also judging me from head to toe. A while ago, she was criticizing my artworks."

"Hahaha what a judgemental baby. Anyway I would just send the chicken for you there."

"Sorry Taem, I won't be able to eat with you today."

"It's okay, I understand. Just do your best in babysitting, okay?"

"Yes. See you later after work."

"Ah good thing you made me remember! After work, I'd have to drop by at the venue but it'd only be quick. If you'd wait for me for less than an hour then maybe we could meet and have dinner instead."

"That's fair enough."

Jongin got inspired by watching the sleeping baby girl at the crib and thought of how happy he could be if he finally meet his Minyi. He found the baby girl so adorable, so quiet, so behave, so strong and so independent - she never cried unless she was hungry and she smiled brightly like sunshine. Jongin felt happy with just her presence and for him, she's like a guardian angel even if he was the one looking after her. She didn't give him a hard time and he likes her so much even when she dropped her deadliest bomb.

"Uhm, Taem?"

"Yes Nini?"

"Uhm, how do I change her diaper?"

"Oh so it came! Hahaha. Oh my, how do I explain it.. uhm.. do you have wet tissues there?"

"Yes, her baby bag have some."

"Okay. Tear the sides of the waist of the diaper then slowly clean her skin. Ah, cover your face or nose so you won't smell her poop. Then wipe it off slowly so she won't get irritated. Is she awake?"

"Yeah. She's drinking her milk."

"Lift both her legs then clean her thighs and butt. Put the used wet tissue over the poop and securely wrap the diaper. Wipe her skin with wet tissue again to make sure she's clean and when it's done, get a new diaper and you know how to wear pants.. it'd be just like that."

"Aigoo baby Minhee. Haha. Good thing you're cute and adorable! But I think all babies are like this and there's no exception so I really have to go through this."

"Were you able to do it?"

"Yes!! I never thought it'd be like this though!!"

"Hahaha yes that's how it is. I'll let you do that when you meet Minyi."

"Now that I'm experienced, I think I'd do better next time."

"That's good! Congratulations, daddy Jonginnie. Hahaha."

"Thanks for guiding me, mommy Taeminnie. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go back to work, we still have a few hours."

"Yes, CEO Lee."

"Haha. I love you, manager Kai."

Baby Minhee's 'mom' came back a few minutes before the end of their shift and of course, she was very thankful since Jongin took care of the baby. Jongin was also grateful to have such experience and he bid goodbye to the awakened little one. Before they left, she grabbed Jongin's finger and she smiled at him so he felt so blissful.

"Thank you for doing this favor!"

"No worries, Miss Tanya." As soon as the marketing associate left, Taehee hugged Minyi.

"So, how was your first meeting with daddy? Is it good? He took good care of you, right? It's nice because ge took care of you well. He seemed to be very happy to meet you even if he didn't know that it's you!! Minyi, that's your daddy and you'd be with him longer soon."

"Is the layout of the venue okay?"

"Yes it is! Nice work, Jonginnie. And tell Lucas that he did a great job too."

"Aigoo. I don't have a contact with him. Tell that to him when you see each other."

"What if I kick his balls when we meet?"

"Ya you know that hurts so much! Give him a break."

"He's a huge fuckboy. Ugh I'm still mad."

"You don't have to be mad at him. Let's move on, there were no feelings involved and he said he would completely stop bothering me so let's just forget about it."

"Anyway, how's your side job for today?"

"I can't believe I succeeded in babysitting! Haha. I must've been equipped with childcare abilities so I successfully took care of her. She's such a cute baby, I wanted to pinch her cheeks so bad but I didn't because she might cry and it'd be trouble if I can't stop her from crying."

"That's good!! You could boast that in front of your daughter soon."

"Actually, when I saw her, I was very happy. It felt like I also saw Minyi. I don't know, it just feels nice. She was like my guardian angel while I was working even if I was the one looking over her. She gave happy ambience like sunshine. She smiled a lot too and even if I was frustrated with some of work, I smiled until the end because she was around. Sadly, our time is up and she have to go back home."

"How's your first experience of changing her diaper?"

"It was game changing. Never thought that an adorable baby like her would be that deadly. Hahaha. But I followed what you said and I succeeded. I feel accomplished, I'm proud of myself because I did it to her and that means I'll be ready for Minyi."

"I'm happy that you're happy, love. You must be really excited to see Minyi."

"Yup. I got more excited because I take care of a baby girl the same age as her, and I think she gave a great impression to me. If I'd have the chance to take care of her again, I'll gladly say yes. I want to practice so I could do everything perfectly for Minyi."

"That's a relief, Jonginnie. You'd meet her very soon, I promise."

"No pressure, love. I could wait."

\---

The day of the official signing of the contract with Wang Cheese World arrived and of course, Jackson Wang himself was present, along with his cousins Jun Wen and Lucas Wong. President and Vice President Kim plus CEO Lee Taehee welcomed them at the venue. Soon enough, they sealed the deal.

Taehee was about to go when she was cornered by Lucas.

"CEO Tanya Lee, thank you." Lucas bowed respectfully to her and he almost wanted to kneel down in gratitude.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Thank you because you still wanted to do business with us even if we did wrong. And I really want to apologize for what happened. I know you saw us, and I was just the sick bastard that's addicted to sex. I'm so sorry if I got Kai involved. I promise, I'll stick to my word and I'll never appear in front of your face again unless it's for business."

"Did you have a good time fucking my boyfriend?"

"To be honest? Yes. But even if it feels good, it feels awful to know that someone got hurt while I enjoyed it. In the end, it was just temporary joy especially I pursued it even if I know that you have a daughter. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry but Kai's whole being icluding his cock and his ass most especially his lips, mind and heart are mine so better fuck off, okay? If you do that again, I swear I will cut your dick off and stick it to your own ass so you'd be fucking yourself."

"I.. okay. I'm so sorry. And thank you."

"A few kinds of cheeses as compensation would do. Send it to my office; put poison or I'll seriously go to Hong Kong to end you."

"Yes sure! Yes I will definitely send cheeses!! If you want, I could supply for your household for free! I just really need your forgiveness."

"You'll be forgiven once I receive it all."

"Aoh. Okay okay! We will surely send a lot!!" Lucas bowed to Tanya again before Jongin's dad called her name.

"Tanya? Let's go!"

"Yes President! Ah Lucas.. thank you! Because of you, I got to fully know and feel that I still love him. Because of you, we're back together. Thank you for making me feel jealousy again, that means I still want Kai in my life. Thank you for making me realize that. Have a safe trip back to your country! Goodbye." Taehee bowed back to Lucas with a smile and hurriedly followed Jongin's parents.

Jongin received a message from Taehee that the official signing was done and he should go and greet his parents at their family house as they just arrived after their business trip in Europe. He arrived early at their family house since he came from the villa and just waited until his parents' car arrived.

"Welcome back, mom and dad."

"Long time no see, Jongin. How are you?"

"I'm good. Better than ever. I'm glad you're back."

"Why, is it because you'd beg us to tell you where Taemin is?"

"No. No need for that because I've finally seen Taemin again."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"She.. she's the CEO, right? She revealed herself to me and we have talked. It was a few weeks ago, I think it's been almost a month. We talked and after a few arrangements, we decided to get back together just recently."

"Oh wow that's good then! Good thing she agreed with that! I mean, she must've suffered from everything especially after giving birth and raising her daughter alone. That's real good news!"

"Yes. Taemin and I are officially together again, though we're still taking things slowly. I haven't seen my daughter yet and I told her it's fine and she could do that when she's ready. I don't want to pressure her with that."

"Wow, our son have matured. I'm very proud of you. You're not the reckless Jongin that we know."

"I'm sorry if I have been such a difficult person to be with. I made a lot of mistakes and lost everything, including Taehee and our baby. This time, I'd seriously do everything just to be with them. I will work hard to deserve them."

"I hope you'd be a good dad to your daughter. She's one ball of sunshine, it'd be a shame not to be with an adorable baby girl as she grows up."

"Have you met her?"

"Yes, we've met her." Just in time, the doorbell rang and it was Taehee.

"Good afternoon, President and Vice President Kim. Hello, Jongin."

"Eeyy. Don't be too formal. You could call us mom and dad since this punk told us that you're now back together."

"Ah is that so? Sorry, mom and dad. Hehe. Can I come in?"

"Of course! Come in, Taem."

"Wait, I have to get something at the car first."

"Want me to help you?"

"No, I'm okay! Aigoo you're getting heavy!! Uhm, good afternoon, this is your princess, Minyi." Jongin's heart started to beat crazily especially when he saw that Taehee was carrying a baby. Their baby girl, their daughter Minyi.

"Sorry, she's knocked out. Haha. But when she wakes up, I'll tell her to greet you. Jongin, she's your baby girl." Jongin was surprised but he just broke out in a huge smile and eventually laughed.

"Eh? Why are you laughing?" His parents were confused and got worried that Jongin might've gone frazy to laugh ay the sight of his daughter.

"Aish ya Taem!! Seriously? You really made me take care of Minyi at the office a few days ago? Woah!!"

"Haha sorry. I just wanted to see how you'll react on your first time handling a baby without knowing that she's your daughter."

"I knew it!! I knew it, the baby that I took care of was really special!! Woah. Aigoo. My baby girl Minyi.. we have played a few days ago while I was at work. I hope she could recognize me later."

"So Jongin have met Minyi earlier too?"

"Yes hehe. I gave him a challenge.. to take care of her, feed her, play with her and most importantly, change her diaper without knowing who she really is."

"Haha Jongin must be so flustered! Well now that she's in front of you, you'd really be a dad now."

Jongin smiled crazily as he watched Minyi sleep. He slapped himself to check if he was dreaming but he wasn't, and his daughter was really right in front of his eyes sp he was very happy. When she moved, Jongin thought that she's very cute especially when she smiled in her sleep.

"Sleep first, we would definitely play later. I'm your daddy!! I knew it, it was you! Now, I don't have to wish that I could see you again because from now on, I won't let us part. I love you and I'm sorry if daddy wasn't around for more than 9 months. I missed a lot of your milestones but I promise, I'll be with you as you achieve more of it! I'll be with you and I'll take care of you. I love you so much!!"

"Jongin, let's eat first while she's still asleep. Don't worry, she won't go away."

"Ah haha yeah."

"Aigoo. Jongin is just very happy, please excuse him, Taehee."

"It's okay. You just really have to eat while she's asleep so you could play later."

"Yay KFC! Haha. Thank goodness I could eat these again." Jongin's mom cooked his favorite beef noodles and ordered KFC chicken, something he really miss eating.

"We just had KFC 2 days ago though. Hahaha."

"We used to eat this everyday. Hahah."

"So now that you're back together, any plans?"

"I got our things with us. We'll be going back to the villa to live with Jongin."

"Oh my gosh.. Taem. Really?!"

"Yes. We would have to train daddy to take care of Minyi and of course, the only way we could do that is when we stay with you."

"Great decision, Taehee. We're really happy that the two of you are okay now. Jongin, please, please, please. We beg you, please don't let your family fall apart. If you'd let that happen again, you would really lose them."

"I wouldn't let that happen again. I swear."

"Now that everything is settled, I hope we get to hear another good news from you two soon."

"What good news?"

"Figure it out yourselves on which good news would you like to tell us. We'll wait for it without any pressure."

Minyi flinched awake and of course, her daddy hurriedly went to her side and greeted his daughter good morning.

"Good morning, baby!! Uwaaah you're so cute!! Aigoo you're still sleepy.. your hair is messy hahaha." Minyi just stared at him for a while and Jongin just smiled at her. When she realized who's in front of her, she smiled.

"Jongin, carry her."

"Carry her? Okay. Aigoo I just carried you a few days ago but it seems like you got heavier! But it's okay, I'd still carry you even if you reach 18 years old." Jongin patted her butt as she hugged her daddy's neck and buried her face onto it.

"She's sniffing me?"

"She's getting used to your scent."

It's getting late and they have to go so they bid goodbye to Jongin's parents. Jongin was happy because Minyi stayed with him without crying since she woke up.

"Look who's super attached to Minyi. You don't talk to me anymore. Huhu."

"Aw. Are you jealous? Baby, your mommy is jealous. Tell her it's okay, daddy will talk to her later. For now, we'll just cuddle. Hehe. Ah, I have such a pretty daughter!! Thank you, my love."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For letting me meet Minyi. Even if I've waited for so long, it's worth it. Minyi is worth the wait and everything I've experienced."

"Minjeong."

"Hmm?"

"Her name is Kim Minjeong."

"Kim Minjeong?"

"Yes. I named her with both our names. Taemin and Jongin."

"So.. you still named her after our agreed name?"

"Yup."

"Then what was Lee Minyi?"

"That's her name if we won't end up together. If we part ways, she'd stay as Lee Taemin's daughter."

"She'll stay as Kim Minjeong because we will never part ways, but I don't mind calling her Minyi."

"That's good to know."

"Taem, I love you. I'm really thankful for this. I'm very happy to meet her and to be with her. And of course, to be with you. Both of you, you're my happiness."

"You're welcome. And you deserve it for being a good boy. If you become bad again, I swear we'll go away and you won't ever see us again."

"Nope nope nope. Daddy would be a good boy, but daddy could be a bad boy only to mommy. Right, baby? Do you want to have a younger brother or sister?"

"Ya Kim Jongin!!! Aish really!!"

"Hahaha. If we're busy working, Minyi needs a playmate! What do you think?"

"I think I should just sleep at the couch tonight. Anyway we're here!"

"Yes baby, we're here! Welcome to your home, Minjeong ah."

They were all tired but Taehee and Jongin spent time to watch Minyi sleep between them since Jongin became so emotional because of happiness.

"Gosh really.. we really brought her to this world? I never thought I have superpowers to have a baby like her."

"Believe it or not, you got that power. And just to remind you, she was made before I transformed. Even until now, I'm still a magical being. Your powers plus my powers equals Minyi."

"Yeah.. she's so beautiful. She looks like you so much!"

"Nope, she looks like you too. For 9 months away from you, it was still like I was living with a mini Jongin. Haha. You'll know what I'm saying soon."

"Taem?"

"Um?"

"How was she when you first carried her?"

"Umm.. she's still small that time and she was only discharged 2 weeks since she was taken out of my body. She may be born earlier but she's a fighter like me. Good thing no complications occured and while she was growing up, she's also growing big and growing stronger."

"Tell me more about her, please?"

"Okay. Minyi.. when she was still super small, she was always swaddled in cloth and she looked so cute! When her eyes were fully opened, I found out that she got your eyes most especially she got your eye smiles! Her cheeks started to grow and of course, she got it from me. On her third month, she started to turn to her side then after a month, she could turn onto her stomach. She could sit at six months and also started to crawl. Now, she's a dinosaur that crawls fast. Ah! She could also mumble ma, hai and um. Soon enough, we have to teach her to speak straight, stand up and walk."

"Okay.. teach her to speak, stand and walk. Okay, daddy would do his best to be Minyi's teacher!! I'm excited!"

"Haha it's still a long way to go. Actually, she turned 10 months old today so her 10th month birthday was celebrated by being reunited with daddy."

"Aww! That's so sweet!! I'm very happy to celebrate my baby's 10th month!!"

"Jongin.."

"Yes Taem?"

"She was born onthe same days as you, January 14 a year ago so you share the same birthday so she's literally baby Kai. Haha."

"I'm honored to share my birthday with her but as much as she's baby Kai, I believe she's also baby Taemin because she got traits from you too."

"Thanks. Jonginnie, I'm glad that we're together and the three of us are together. So this is how it feels to be complete.."

"What thank you? I should be the one thanking you for taking me back and for loving me even if I did wrong. Thank you, Taem."

"Anyway, let's try to sleep because she might wake us up later in the wee hours of the morning, plus we still have a lot of things to teach daddy like giving her a bath, changing her clothes and a lot more."

"I'm ready! I'm ready for the practical tests for Minyi! Good night, my love. I love you and Minyi so much!"

"I love you too. Minyi and I love you so much too!" 

Taehee panicked when she turned to the other side of the bed and she coukdn't feel Minyi. What's worse was Jongin wasn't around so she got hysterical and checked the other side of the bed to see if Minyi fell, but she wasn't there.

"Jongin? Minyi?" She immediately searched the house and she eventually found Jongin carrying Minyi, as they catch the sunlight at the garden and it's only 7am.

"Oh? Mommy is awake now! Good morning, mommy!!"

"Ya I got so worried, I thought she fell down the bed!! Aigoo. How come you're awake? It's still too early for a sleepyhead and a hibernating bear like you, love."

"Haha I guess with a personal alarm clock beside me, I'd start to wake up early. She snuggled by my side and hugged me so I hugged her back. She didn't fall asleep, and I figured that she wanted to go out so here we are. Are you hungry? Want some ramen?"

"I'm okay, not yet hungry. I was just really worried."

"Don't worry much, my love. Besides, I won't let anything happen to her. If you're still sleepy, you could go back to sleep. We'd also go back to the bedroom soon."

"She seems to like being carried by daddy. Haha. She likes your scent."

"Well she should, because mommy likes that scent too. Right?"

"No. Who told you I like it?"

"But you were sniffing my neck a lot back then. Hahaha."

"No I'm not! Haha. Should we have early breakfast then sleep until before lunch? I'll cook something for you while you're getting sunlight together."

"It's fine. I kind of miss your cooking too."

"Okay. I'll be cooking ramen then. Hahaha. We have to stop buying ramen once it's all finished so we could be healthy again. And Jongin.. actually I want to tell you something."

"What is it, love?"

"Uhm.. I want us to get checked."

"Checked for what?"

"I want us to get checked by a psychologist for anxiety and panic attacks. I'm worried of you especially when you cried so hard the night we first talked after 9 months. I.. I want you to fully be happy and not get threatened of getting those attacks in the future."

"Oh.. but I'm okay now especially you and Minyi are here. But if you really want to make sure then let's do it. By the way, have you taken the test? Since you're talking about getting tested. Hehe."

"What test?"

"Pregnancy test. Because you know.. the last time that we made love.. you told me you're fertile."

"Ah thanks for reminding me that but I have to wait for a few more weeks before I test myself. If my period gets delayed, I will surely estrangle you."

"Haha why? Minyi would really be a good older sister. And it'd be good because she'll have a playmate."

"You really want to get me pregnant again, huh?"

"Truthfully? Yes."

"We should take care of Minyi first before we have another baby, you haven't even learned everything. We should take things slow, daddy. As much as I want to have another baby, we're also busy with work plus you have to do well so you could be promoted."

"Oh. Yeah. Haha. Okay, let's just wait for the result in a few weeks. If it's negative then it's fine. But if it's positive then we're meant to have another baby. Ah, Minyi is smiling at the mention of another baby. Hahaha."

"You should really practice withdrawal soon or I will sleep at the couch."

"Yeah yeah I will try to do that. Maybe later." Jongin winked and eventually got poked by Taehee on his waist.

After sharing the two ramen with three eggs, the couple fell asleep even before their baby girl fell in deep slumber. She crawled towards her mom and dad and when they weren't playing with her, she entertained herself until she fell asleep.

Because Minyi sleep sprawled out, Taehee carried her and made her sleep at her crib first as they might weigh her down. Soon enough, she fell asleep again in Jongin's arms.

\-------

It's been almost two months since Taehee's last period so she found herself staring into nothingness when Jongin finished bathing Minyi.

"Love, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jongin asked but she only shook her head.

"What's the matter? You can tell me about it, I'll listen."

"Period is not yet here.."

"Oh.. oh my.. okay let's both calm down. Breathe in, breathe out."

"I'm okay, it's just that.. I don't know. If we'll really have our second baby, it's totally fine but.. really? This soon?"

"We can't tell. Well, we even made Minyi after a quickie. I wouldn't be surprised if I'll get you pregnant after two rounds."

"Gosh, what's wrong with my body?! How come I'm like this?!"

"But before we assume anything, I'll buy you something first. I'll take Minyi with me so just relax for the meantime, okay?"

"What will you buy?"

"Pregnancy test."

"Nope, I'll go with you. I'll get checked instead of having a test. That's more accurate."

"Hmm. Okay. But do you feel something different? Something you've felt before when you were pregnant with Minyi?"

"Aside from my tender breasts, dizziness, headache, backache, bloatedness and insomnia, none. I don't crave for something and I don't feel like throwing up unlike before."

"That's a better reason to get checked. Okay, let's get checked so we'd be sure."

"So.. it's negative?"

"Yes. You're not pregnant and your cycle was just delayed. It'd come soon, but I recommend to take vitamins most especially vitamins for the blood since you have Anemia."

"Is it serious?"

"No, it's not. It's just a condition of the blood wherein the red blood cells are lower than your white blood cells. It's normal to sometimes have an irregular cycle."

"Thank you so much! I was worried I might be pregnant again and eat foods pregnant people shouldn't eat."

"I see. I recommend using oral contraceptives or condoms but if you want to do the natural way, you could always practice withdrawal though it's not 100% safe since your husband may not be able to pull out completely before his release."

"We'll see. Thank you so much, doctor."

"Taeminnie.. are you okay now?"

"A bit relieved but also a bit disappointed? Haha. I don't know, my mind is a mess right now."

"Well at least we know about your condition. And that means we could still focus on taking care of our princess! Right, baby?"

"Hai.."

"Very good!! Uwah, almost 2 months with daddy and you could now respond to everything he say!! Good girl!!"

"By the way, it'd be her birthday next week, right?"

"Yes, our princess would be turning one year old next week at the same day of daddy's birthday!!! How do you want to celebrate your birthday, baby?"

"Oh yeah, it'd be the first time I'd celebrate my birthday with the two of you. Ah, I'm excited. I'm curious on how you'd like to celebrate Minyi's birthday."

"It's your birthday too so I'd just celebrate how you want to but, personally, I don't like parties. The last time we threw a party, you got potioned. Hehe."

"Okay so maybe a good birthday dinner with the three of us would be fine?"

"That's good! I mean, our parents are out of the country and are out of the city so we could just spend our time together as a family."

"Or do you want to go on a trip? The three of us?"

"That would also be good.. uhm, Jongin? Do you want to visit papa, Taeyong and Minhyung? I just remember them and it's kind of cute to celebrate Minyi's birthday with them."

"Oh yeah sure! That would be awesome!! So we'll go to Jeju for baby girl's birthday?"

"Uhm, they're actually in Busan. Hehe."

"Aigoo. So you really lied to me before?"

"Sorry. I just said that so there wouldn't be any way for you to follow us. But yeah, Minyi and I went to Busan via train ride."

"Oh. Train ride. This time, we should also go via train! I mean, since it'd be my first time."

"Really? That's settled then!!"

Taehee's parents and younger brothers Taeyong and Minhyung celebrated Minyi's birthday with Taehee and the birthday man Jongin. They had a super seafood feast and for the dinner, Jongin's parents who were in Japan paused their business trips to celebrate the birthday of their son and granddaughter and joined them in Busan. Jongin and Taehee were so happy because their families were complete as they celebrated their princess' special day.

"I'm very happy that all of the people Taemin and I love are here with us to celebrate my birthday and our baby girl's first birthday. I know she came unexpectedly and maybe too soon but I am very thankful that she came into our lives. She's the most precious gift I've ever received and I promise, I would do my best to be the greatest dad she could ever have together with Taeminnie. And when I say together with Taeminnie, I mean together forever. I have been through a lot and have learned the things the hard way, may have hurt you so much and have lost a lot of things but I am still very lucky to be given another chance to fix my life. Now that we're back together, I want us to be together forever. Lee Taemin, my fellow playmate when we were still babies, my childhood friend when we were still kids, my best friend when we grew up as teens, my classmate when we were studying, my executive when we were working and now, also my love Lee Taehee, will you marry Jonginnie?" Jongin and Taehee's parents were all shocked at Jongin's sudden proposal especially when he knelt down and pulled a ring from his pocket. Taeyong and Minhyung took Minyi from Taehee first since she might tremble out of Jongin's surprise.

"Today, I kneel down in front of all of you to ask for Taemin's hand in marriage. And my love, today, I want to know your answer. Will you marry me? Will you want to stay with me until the end?"

"Uhh… I'm shaking.. holy shit.."

"It's okay, breathe in, breathe out."

"What should I do? Mama, papa??"

"Answer him straight from the heart, Taeminnie. No pressure."

"I'm not pressured though.. but you're making me shake! Aish Kim Jongin!! Aaahhh. I can do this!! Okay.. yes! I will marry you! We'll be in this together and if you ever try to run away from me, all of them here will hunt you - including Minyi. I swear if you chea-"

"Thank you, my love!!! I love you so much!!!" Jongin sobbed onto Taehee's neck because of happiness. Their parents plus Taehee's brothers congratulated them and laughed as they saw the lovers crying after their engagement.

"We'll be getting married!!! Uwaaah!!" Jongin exclaimed as he slipped the ring onto Taehee's ring finger.

Jongin was the one who put Minyi to sleep at Taehee's parents' room. They wanted to take care of their granddaughter as they miss her so much so Jongin allowed them while Taehee went by the porch to look at the midnight sky as she smiled.

"Taem? What's up?"

"Baby princess finally fell asleep huh? Haha. Nothing much, I'm just watching the midnight sky and I was just wondering how magical this world moves. It feels like it's only yesterday when we were just best friends but now, we're best friends with a baby and would be getting married soon."

"Haha yeah. I understand the amusement. Even I still can't believe that it's happening. I mean, me and you, then also Minyi. It was as if it was only yesterday when I attended Baekhyun hyung's party alone, the night I first met you as Taehee."

"The bachelor fell onto the trap of the treacherous woman and the payback for plotting such scene is that baby, though that baby was the greatest payback I've ever received. She changed my life, she changed our lives. I was so greedy to be with you back then, so greedy for your love that I have to set you up with Taehee, without knowing you like Taemin. I was so greedy, a lot of things happened until that greed was replaced and overthrown by love, a love I never thought I'd be capable of giving, and a love that I never thought I'd receive from you and Minjeong. Thank you, thank you for giving me the chance to feel that love when I thought it was just only me."

"Aww. You're welcome but thank you too. Because of you, I understood myself. I didn't know that I love you that much - and I have to go through a lot and learn things the hard way just to realize that. I must admit I was very greedy too - that I only want you for myself. I didn't want you to go, I didn't want you to leave and I didn't want you to hate me because that would mean I would be left alone. I was very greedy because I was used to have you by my side to the point that I became too dependent on you without thinking if you'd feel bad or what. When we broke up and when you went away, I understood and knew that it wasn't just being greedy - it was love mistaken as greed most especially I've realized your worth when you were gone. Now that we're back together and we'll be getting married, I will make sure that it wouldn't be greed - it would be love as I would be considerate and I would do my best to understand you too. Together, we'd let love take over greed and never think about hurting each other just to benefit out of it alone."

"We're on the same page now, I guess. So when would you want to get married?"

"Let's register our marriage when we go back to Seoul."

"Seoul? Jongin, remember. In my birth certificate, I'm still born as a man. As far as I know, it isn't allowed yet."

"Let's schedule a trip to America then. When both our schedules are clear, as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible.. but our schedules would be packed after 2 weeks."

"Then should we fly to America from here? Because I want us to be official as soon as possible! I want to call you my husband slash wife soon."

"Me too.. you being my husband was my dream. Haha."

"Taem?"

"Um?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

"Is your period already on the way?"

"I think so. My body is starting a revolution so I think the vitamins are working and it'd be here maybe tomorrow or in a few days."

"How about a celebration in bed?" Jongin raised his eyebrows suggestively while he licked his lips.

"Ya Jongin, our parents might hear you!"

"We already have Minyi, it's okay!!"

"Pick only one - celebration today or celebration on honeymoon."

"Both. Let's go." Jongin didn't let Taehee answer and carried her towards their room and slammed her to the bed.

"I swear, Kim Jongin I'm-"

"Sshhh. Be quiet. You really want to tell our parents that we'll be having sex tonight?!"

"Ya shut up! Aish."

"Please? Because I'm sure I'll just jack off while you have your period. Huhu. Please?"

"Okay okay fine whatever!! Just don't be loud okay?!"

"I love you so much, Lee Taemin even if you're still Taehee."

Taehee, Jongin and their families flew to Los Angeles to attend their wedding and of course, the newlyweds were very happy since they celebrated another special day with their loved ones. President Kim and Vice President Kim allowed the CEO and Marketing Manager to have their honeymoon for 3 days in Japan while Mr and Mrs Lee got baby Minyi under their care since her parents are out of the country.

The couple's honeymoon were spent leisurely as they shopped around Tokyo, ate delicious food, relaxed at hot springs and of course, fuck as much as they want to. Taemin's body cooperated since her period haven't come yet and Jongin was more than thankful because he could still enjoy their honeymoon before abstinence arrives.

"So.. how many babies are we going to bring to the world?"

"One down, uhm.. how about one more?"

"Only one? Taeminnie, we got married and we'll just make only one baby? Really?"

"That means you should do your best in creating them next time. Hehe. I want a baby boy for our next baby so Minyi would have a cute baby brother. She'd protect him while he's still a baby then he would protect his nuna when he's big and old enough."

"That'd be really cute. But after a baby boy, I still want to have more babies! Should we make as much as we can?"

"Let's see. It's too early to tell. Let's just wait for the time. For now, let's just enjoy."

"Agree! I love you so much, Taem!!"

\---

After a month, Jongin got promoted as the Marketing director while Taehee was busy being the CEO by closing deals and sealing proposals. The company was doing good with both Taehee and Jongin's help, and they soared high in the business scene more than before.

The year-end director's meeting have started and of course, Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok and all the other directors were there for the CEO, President and Vice President's report. Taehee was okay but she felt dizzy and bloated after her speech.

"Taehee, are you okay?" Jongin's mom asked, worried that Taehee might be sick.

"I'm okay, just a bit dizzy. I think I forgot to take my iron supplements."

"Aigoo. Just sit back and take care of yourself, don't get stressed out because of work. Let Jongin handle some of it, he's a director now because he's getting ready to be back as the CEO."

"I know, Vice President. Sorry for this."

"No worries. I'll just get you some water."

But a few minutes after she drank water, Taehee excused herself and rushed to the restroom to vomit.

"Fuck. What's wrong with you?! Why are you dizzy and why are you vomiting?? Ugh.. oh my gosh don't tell me.." She went back to her office and got her emergency pregnancy test then tested herself. Her eyes widened because the two red lines confirmed that she's pregnant when she was still waiting for her period that has been delayed for 3 months.

"Eh?! How come?! But I'm sure I wasn't fertile anymore.. and my period was about to come.. the fuck?! But.. baby?" Taehee rubbed her belly and leaned by the wall. Soon enough, she smiled.

"Baby.. woah. So I am really this magical? I could really get pregnant at the most unexpected time?" Taehee went back to the conference room pale - her lipstick was erased because she vomited while Jongdae was explaining his report.

"Are you okay? You took a bit long at the restroom.."

"I'm okay, Vice President."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Taehee smiled as she hid the positive pregnancy test inside her bag.

It's lunch time and Taehee said she wanted to stay at the CEO's office so Jongin just got lunch for the two of them.

"Uwaaa KFC chicken!! I miss eating them with you, my love."

"Daddy, why does it smell different? And it's not freshly fried!!"

"Eh? It smells just like before! And hey, I saw how the chicken got fried and drained from the hot oil! There's no way this is not freshly fried!"

"Huhu. Okay, eat them all for me, I'll order a different food."

"Taehee, are you okay? You're turning away from KFC chicken?? Really?"

"Baby wants a different food and I can't help it. Sorry."

"So you want to eat a different food.. huh?! Wait!! You.. did you just said baby?"

"Yeah. Baby doesn't like chicken. You got me pregnant again, you bastard!"

"Oh really? Oh yeah, you're pregnant. You're just mocking me since I'll be practicing abstinence starting tonight."

"Fuck you, then. Here. As clear as those two lines. Positive."

"TAEHEE?!?! OH MY GOD?!?!"

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry, love!! I didn't mean to!! Oh my gosh, we'll be having another baby, really?"

"Yes, you'll be a daddy of two soon."

"But.. but how?!"

"I don't know!! I was expecting my period but all I got was an unexpected result. Minyi would have a playmate after 9 months, daddy."

"I'm so happy!!! My gosh, Taem!!" Jongin didn't hold himself back and hugged Taehee tightly.

"Baby? You're there, right? Oh my gosh. Are you okay, Taem? Are you feeling dizzy or what?"

"Dizzy, yes. Very. Then I also feel like vomiting but I want to eat something else.. and it's not KFC chicken."

"What do you want to eat?! Ah!! Let's go out and eat then let's go get checked."

"But the meeting isn't yet done!!"

"Mama and papa would cover for you. They'll understand, it's for their second grandchild anyway."

"Taem, really? Spanish sardines and garlic pasta?"

"Um! It's yummy!! Come on and taste it, love. It's good!" Taehee gave some to Jongin and he ordered another one for him because he liked the taste. Taehee finished the contengs of her plate but she also finished almost half from Jongin's plate as she happily sipped on her pure hazelnut chocolate ice blended drink.

"Baby is satisfied!! Baby loves our lunch today!!"

"Me too. I never thought I'd like it when I almost thought that it's weird. It's delicious! Woah, our baby have taste. Haha. But you ate a lot this time! I'm impressed."

"Oh, now I'm getting sleepy. What should we do?"

"Of course you should sleep!! We'll just go back to the office and we'll take the KFC chicken bucket home. I'll just call mama and papa and tell them that you're sleepy."

"Would it be okay?"

"Of course! Whoever opposes will be kicked out of the company. Haha."

"Ya don't be so harsh.. anyway, we should fetch Minyi from mama before we go home. She needs to know that she'll be an older sister soon."

"Yeah, she needs to know and I'm sure she'll be excited!"

After fetching Minyi and after taking a nap, they went to the hospital to get Taehee checked. Jongin's first time with ultrasound was during Minyi's 4th month inside Taehe's belly so it was Jongin's first time to see his second baby when he's still super small.

"How many months have passed since your last period?"

"3 months."

"I see. Your baby is still super small at 5 weeks, just a little more than a month. Make sure to eat well, sleep well and be healthy so you won't have any complications."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You could come after 3 weeks so you'd see your baby's development."

They immediately drove back home most especially they were all sleepy. Jongin told his parents that he got Taehee checked and that she's pregnant so they were so happy and told them that they should stay at home and sleep. As soon as they arrived home, Taehee laid Minyi down to her crib so she could sleep comfortably while hugging Jongin. She just didn't expect that she'll wake up to pee - and to find out that she's back to being a man.

"HOLY FUCK, KIM JONGIN!!!!"

"WHAWHAWHAT'S HAPPENING?! OH MY GO- TAEM!!!"

"how.. how come I'm like this? I transformed in my sleep? Back to being a man?!"

"I don't know, I was asleep too!"

"Holy shit, I swear this isn't funny anymore."

"But what if.. just what if.. back then you were transforming as a girl because you're carrying a baby girl and now.. you're transforming back to being a man because we'll be having a baby boy?"

"It's too early to tell!! Gosh, this is making me crazy!"

"Chill, love!! Relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Don't get hysterical, our baby might get startled. It's okay, it's still you and I'd still be here. Okay? Now come here carefully and let's go back to sleep."

"Jongin.."

"Um?"

"What if.. I would transform as a man just like before.. like how I transformed to being Taehee? What if I would transform when the clock strikes at 6pm?"

"We'll check that later. I'll stay up until 12am to see if you'd become Taehee again. For now, let's just sleep. Don't worry much, my love. Taehee or Taemin, I'd still love you because it's you."

Even if Jongin was sleepy, he stayed up to see if Taemin would transform back as Taehee. His love was deeply sleeping in his normal male form, the male form that he miss so much.

"You know, even if I'm used to see Taehee since the baby shower, I still miss seeing you like this. Welcome back, Taemin ah. Welcome back, my first and last love." Jongin kissed Taemin's forehead and smiled. It was already 11:55pm and in a few minutes, the moment of truth would come.

"Whether you're Taemin or you're Taehee, I will love you because it's still you. I love you so much, Taeminnie." Jongin hugged Taemin then slowly, his body changed. His breasts became big, his waist became tiny and his hips became wider. Indeed, at 12 midnight, Taemin transformed back to being Taehee.

"I love you, Taehee. Let's sleep now." Jongin caressed Taehee's hair and hugged his wife to sleep

"So I'll really transform as a guy at 6pm, huh? It's the reverse transformation?" Taehee said as she looked at herself at the mirror when she woke up in the morning.

"Even if I'm used to seeing you as a girl, I'm happy that the Taemin I know is back even if it's only a few hours."

"You miss me being Taemin? Really?"

"Yeah. Even if I'm very satisfied with Taehee, I'm glad to have Taemin back. Good thing I haven't ordered a strap on." Jongin grinned but Taehee pinched his waist so he immediately went back to the bed to guard himself from his wife's pincer hands.

"Aish this pervert!! Aigoo!!"

"Why? Haha. I'm just telling you the truth. Good thing I haven't ordered the strap on. I'm still looking for other toys though."

"And what toys are you looking for?!"

"Oohh.. you're suddenly interested in the toys I would buy.. hahahah."

"I'm just curious most especially there's a probability that you'd also buy some for me!! Aigoo."

"Nope, I'll only buy toys for myself. And since Taemin is back even for a few hours, I could save up now that I won't be buying the strap on. Hehe."

"So.. you really want that? You really want Taemin to fuck you?"

"If I would be fucked by Taemin, I would be very happy. My ass is only for him anyway." Jongin grinned again as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"How about Taehee?"

"If Taehee would want to fuck me then I'd also be very okay with that!! Ah, I should really add a strap on to the cart.."

"You haven't changed, really!!! You're still the pervert that I know!!"

"Says the god of dirty talking. Haha."

"Shut up! Oh, Minyi is awake. Good morning baby!! Let's eat breakfast!! Your chicken croquette curry and rice is ready!!"

"I'll take her. Hehe. Aigoo our baby girl. How's your sleep? Good? Good. Okay since you'd be an older sister, you would practice sleeping at the crib, okay? So your mommy could sleep comfortably. We love you and we will move the crib closer to the bed but we could only let you sleep between us during afternoon naps. Sorry in advance, baby!!"

"What are you saying to Minyi?! Of course I'd love to cuddle and sleep with our baby girl!! She's as soft as a pillow and I'm sure she miss sleeping on my chest. Hehe."

"But love, your chest would only come back at midnight. If she'll sleep on your chest at night, she'll be sleeping at a muscular surface."

"It's just the same as sleeping on your chest though.."

"Since you're pregnant, Minyi and I would spoil you more than how I spoiled you before. I'll take care of her, wake up when she cries in the middle of the night and be her official babysitter. You just have to rest and take care of yourself and baby number two. By the way, mama told me that you'd only need to go to the office once a week. You could work from here."

"Huh?! Why??"

"She told me that she got you covered. You'll just need to give e-signatures and review soft copies of proposals and contracts. For the meetings, Sehun would attend it all for you."

"Oh my gosh. Does Sehun know about baby?"

"Yup and he's happy that we'll be having another baby. I got scolded though, and he told me to take care of you more. Of course, I'll do that because I wasn't able to do that when you were still pregnant with Minyi."

"How about you? Are you still going to work?"

"Love, I'm thankful that I'm a director now because that means I could work here with you. If I was still a graphic artist or a manager, I would have to go to work everyday and you'd terribly miss me."

"So my pregnancy is very timely. My baby knows well!! Wow. And baby is made after daddy Jongin and older sister Minyi's birthday. Haha. We didn't plan this, right?"

"No, we didn't but everything happened at the right time. I'm happy that it all fell onto place."

"I guess I should proceed to checkout so everything would also be delivered soon."

"Jongin!!!!"

\---

It's Taehee's check up and the couple saw the development of baby number two at it's 8th week. After the check up, they went to buy fruits, vegetables and of course, their afternoon snack.

"Your baby sibling is the size of a blueberry!! Like this small!! Woah." Jongin held a blueberry in front of Minyi and the little girl tried to reach out for it. Jongin made her eat it and she eventually gave a sour face which made her parents laugh.

"Your baby sibling is still small so we still have time to play.. but even if he or she comes out, don't worry because you're still our baby. You'd be forever our baby, Minjeong ah."

"Dadi……."

"Oh? Baby is calling daddy?" Taehee smiled because it was the first time Minyi called her daddy clearly.

"What did you say, Minyi?? Can you repeat it again?" Jongin's jaw fell in surprise because he never thought that Minyi would call him daddy out of the blue.

"Dadi.."

"Very good, baby girl!!" Taehee kissed her princess' forehead while Jongin hugged them both.

"Ah you want more blueberries? You're so cute!!! Ah, your cheeks are popping, same as mommy's cheeks!"

"You're so mean to us. Hmmmmmp. Ahhh I want ice cream."

"What flavor would you like to eat?"

"Umm.. the level 5 green tea ice cream we had in Tokyo."

"Oh gosh. How I wish I could teleport and get some for you but I can't!! But I'll just buy you a green tea ice cream and an extra green tea powder."

"No, it's okay. I still want to eat something though.."

"Tell me what you want to eat and I'll get it delivered."

"I want to eat black forest cake."

"Black forest cake? Okay, I'll get it delivered."

"I also want red velvet cookies, pistachios and biscoff cookies."

"Baby wants to eat a lot, huh? Woah. I'll try to get everything delivered."

"I could share it with you and Minyi, don't worry. Thank you, Jonginnie love."

Soon enough, the black forest cake and the red velvet cookies arrived. Of course, Tahee's eyes widened at the sight of the food she craved for and started to eat while Jongin carried Minyi off to sleep.

"Jongin love, have a bite."

"Oh thanks!" Jongin took a big bite and got some whipped cream by the side of his lips.

"Taem, can you wipe it off for me?"

"Huh? Sure." But Taehee didn't wipe it off with a tissue nor her finger. She licked it off with her tongue and it made Jongin feel different.

"Okay.. dessert is done. I'll eat it all later hehe. Minyi have fallen asleep?"

"Not yet, she's also tapping my back like she's also making me sleep. She's so cute."

"She's really like you. She's a super soft baby. I remember the Nini that I used to play with when I was still small before I stayed with my grandparents. Haha."

"Haha the Taemi that I used to play with was very hyper while I was just shy."

"I was also shy like you, I was only hyper around you because you're my energy source. Haha."

"Is that so? Cute. Ah, because she's tapping my back, I'm getting sleepy. Minjeong, let's sleep! Don't make it hard for daddy to make you sleep."

"Um." The little girl answered and she made her parents dumbfounded.

"Oh wow. She's even answering. Haha. Anyway, I'll try to sleep so good night to the two of you!! I love you both."

"Aish I guess I should just leave Minyi at the crib.."

"If she'll cry, you have to do something to stop her okay? You know that I get awakened easily."

"Gosh this is hard.."

Jongin struggled to tug Minyi to sleep because even if he was sleepy, Minyi was still hyper.

"Kim Minjeong, let us sleep please.. mommy's already sleeping, daddy is sleepy so you should sleep too!! It's for you, so you'd grow tall!! Please??"

"Noooo.."

"Why not? I promise we'll play tonight!! Do you want milk? I could give you milk. Ah!! The cake!! Yes that's it!!"

Jongin gave a lot of whipped cream and a bit of the cake to the little girl and she smiled a lot. He figured out that she's a sweet tooth like him, and that means they would have to stock on a lot of sweets in the future. He made her drink water and her bedtime milk then soon enough, she fell asleep while Jongin yawned as he laid down beside Taehee that's smiling while sleeping.

"Jongin… uh please.." Jongin heard Taemin's moans and he just ignored it and continued to sleep. But Taemin was hard and he got a 'morning wood' so he touched himself. Taemin could've just jacked off but he thought of a better idea so he slowly took all his clothes off including Jongin's clothes. The sleeping bear didn't flinch a bit so Taemin proceeded to go down and give him a blow while he was asleep. Soon, Jongin's cock started to grow hard until he moaned in pleasure.

"Gosh you're so yummy! I love you so much." Taemin got the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it, then slowly penetrated Jongin's ass.

"Uuuummmmmm.." Jongin moaned even of he was barely awake.

"Do you like it, love? I'll fulfill your fantasy tonight. I love you." As soon as Jongin's breathing became normal, he added another digit until his four fingers stretched Jongin. Taemin pumped himself first then slowly entered his love's tight ass. As soon as the head was inside, Jongin moaned.

"Uuuuuhhhh!! Taem!!!"

"I love you. I love you so much!! Good morning, love."

"You're amazing!!! You're so big!!"

"But you could take all of me! Uh why are you squeezing my cock so tight?!"

"My ass loves your cock, that's the reason why my insides squeeze you. Oh I was never wrong to wish for this!!"

"Love, I'll move okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Taemin fucked Jongin like it's the last fuck they'll ever have while Jongin felt like he was in cloud nine. Taemin fucked him so good, Jongin literally have forgotten how he was fucked before and vowed to only have Taemin's cock inside his ass.

"I'm.. I never thought it'd be like this!! You feel amazing!!! I never topped, it's my first time!!"

"You fuck like a pro for your first time, my love. Go ahead and fuck me endlessly! I love you." Jongin grabbed Taemin's face and kissed him then soon enough, Taemin painted Jongin's insides with his cum. Taemin collapsed over Jongin's body as they both panted after coming down from their high.

"That was so hot! Gosh.." when Taemin got his leg energy back, he slowly pulled out but he facepalmed as he saw Jongin's cock still throbbing hard.

"Gosh you look so delicious.."

"Noo!! Taem nooo!! I'm super sensitive!! Uhm.. I.. I want to fuck you too.."

"Wear your condom first."

"Taemin? Seriously?"

"Yes because I'm still Taehee!! Even if you'd ony fuck my ass, I still want to make sure that I'm clean. Please?"

"Oh.. okay. Uhm it's at the drawer."

"Here."

"Thanks. I love you!" Jongin rolled down the condom to his cock and Taemin stretched himself by inserting two digits at a time, making himself whimper at the sudden stretch.

"Ya be careful!! Don't force it!!"

"No it's okay, I've stretched myself earlier.." Taemin straddled Jongin's waist and slowly guided Jongin's cock onto his ass. Both of them whimpered as the head goes in, and moaned when Taemin bottomed out 

"Shit Jongin!! Oh my gosh it's been so long!!"

"You're still very tight! I love you so much!! Come closer, I'll kiss you." Taemin leaned forward and Jongin kissed him. When Taemin was well adjusted, he started to roll his hips while Jongin bucked his hips too.

"Taem, I'm super close, I really have to move."

"Okay." With Taemin's permission, Jongin fucked him even if he was on top, and released all his cum onto the condom. Both of them just got awakened but they were already tired so after Jongin threw the condom off, he went back to the bed and snuggled with Taemin until they fell asleep again.

"Maaaaaaaa!!! Dadddddiiiii!" Taemin got awakened by their very own siren at the crib.

"Minjeong ah, it's still early!! Let's sleep more!" But the baby siren didn't stop crying so even if Taemin was still sleepy, he stood up and tend to his daughter.

"Aigoo why? Why are you crying? Are you hungry?"

"Dadi.."

"You miss daddy? Okay. Come here and I'll take you to daddy. He's still sleeping so wake him up. Jongin, Minjeong is here."

"Um."

"She wants to play with you."

"Why me?"

"Apparently because she thought I'm a different person. My chest is flat and it's totally opposite from what Taehee have. Shit, it's also already 8pm. We should get up and eat dinner so wake up and play with her. I just gave her milk."

"Ok.." Taemin smiled as he looked at Jongin still naked, hugging Minyi that's crawling over him and trying to wake his daddy up.

\---

Taemin just got home from her 6th month check up and they also got the gender of baby number two. Just like what they wished, it's a baby boy so everyone was happy.

"Holy shit, we'll have our own baby boy soon!! Our Minjeong would be a nuna soon!!"

"This is insane, really!! A baby boy this time.. we're really both so magical!"

"No, you're just the best! I'm very happy, Taem. Thank you so much!!"

The last baby shower and gender reveal party didn't end up nice so they completely opposed the offer of their parents to have a baby shower again and just had a dinner celebration with their family instead. After the long day of celebration, Jongin found himself rubbing Taemin's belly and talking to his baby boy.

"I can't wait to meet you soon!! Me, your mommy and your nuna, we'll root for you so just do your best and get healthy while you're still growing up, big boy!! We love you so much!!"

"In three months, we'll meet him. I think we should think of baby boy's name this time."

"Oh my gosh. It's the hardest part of life again.."

"His nuna is Minjeong, is he going to be a Jeongmin? Haha."

"Oh? That's cute! But we should look up other names. As much as I want our baby boy to have a name with both our names, he would just be a reversed Minjeong."

"I agree. Haha. Let's think about it thoroughly first."

  
  


\---

_ Jongin woke up when he felt that Taehee was snuggling onto his chest. Her arms lightly draped against his abdomen and she pulled him closer to her cup sized C chest. _

_ "Daddy Jongin.. I love you so much! Thank you for giving me the gift of life and I'd be happy to bear your children for as long as I could. Together, we would raise them up well and we'll be happy forever. You love me, right?" _

_ "Of course, Taehee. I love you so much. You're my wife and the only mom of my babies." Jongin hugged Taehee back and sniffed her long blonde hair, but he was surprised when another arm hugged his waist, most especially when a chin of another person rested against his shoulder. _

_ "Jongin, I am your diaper friend, your childhood friend, your classmate, your college friend, your executive director and your best friend, right? I am also your love. I love you so much, Jongin. Even if I'm a man, you accepted me and loved me back. You still love me right? And you also love it when we fuck - my cock deep inside you and when I paint your insides with white. You love me as Taemin, right? And no other man would ever have your cock and ass than me." _

_ "Of course, Taem. You're my best friend and my love. I have loved you since I could ever remember and I was already yours the moment I was born. I love you so much, Taemin and my cock, my ass, my body, my whole being and my whole existence is yours." _

_ "But Jongin, Taehee and Taemin are two different entities. In this life, you could only choose one. Will you choose Taehee or Taemin? Taehee exists because you want to have babies but Taemin is the original one. Now that you'll be having two babies, you have to choose only one. Taemin or Taehee? Because Taemin can't transform into Taehee, and Taehee can't transform into Taemin every 6pm forever. You have to choose one that you'd live with forever. If you won't choose, you'll lose both of them." _

_ "What?! How come?! Why is that?! Why can't I just have them both?!" _

_ "This is only a gift from the gods and goddesses for you to have your own children with the one you love. Since you already have two kids, it's time for the gift to end but before it does, you have to choose on which of the two would you want to be with forever. You have to choose wisely and you could choose only one. Taemin or Taehee. If you won't be able to choose, you'd lose both of them. You'd still have three months before your son is born and when that time comes, we would only let one person stay with you and that would be the person you'd choose." Jongin was surprised when both Taehee and Taemin started to disappear until he was left alone at the bed. _

"Wait!! Nooo!! Don't go!!" Jongin panted as he woke up from the strange dream.

"Jongin!! Daddy, are you okay??"

"Yes I am but that dream looked so real!! I thought you'd really disappear!"

"Ssshhh it's okay, it's only a bad dream. I'm still here and I won't leave you."

"But Taem.. my dream is about two different you. It was aboutTaemin and Taehee. I don't know who it was but someone is making me choose between you as a girl and you as a man! And if I won't choose, I would lose both of you!"

"Holy shit, we'll ask mama about that tomorrow, okay? For now, let's go back to sleep. It's still early. It's okay, hug me if you want so you'd feel safe. I won't go away. I love you so much!!"

"I love you so much too!"

Taehee told her mom about what Jongin dreamt of and she suggested for them to talk about it with Baekhyun so the couple immediately went to visit Baekhyun and Chanyeol's home. Chanyeol was open to talk about his experiences with Jongin even if Jongin wasn't really sure about what he'd do.

"Oh so you've dreamt about it.. the choices were given out." Chanyeol told Jongin as he fed his twin sons their lunch."

"Have you dreamt about it too?"

"Yup. The voice told me to choose Baekhyun or Baekhee. Baekhee is Baekhyun's female version, the version he stayed at for a year after giving birth to our twins."

"And you chose Baekhyun?"

"Yeah. Of course, he's the one that I originally love so I chose him. He was the one that I came to like, and he's the one that I pledged to love. We were just blessed to have children even if we're both men and I think that's enough for us. Why, are you really torn on which one to choose?"

"Let's just say that I have been with Taemin for a very long time but I lived with Taehee more. I'm also used to be with her.. but I also want to be with Taemin so I'm torn.. if I could choose both of them then I would!!"

"No no no that's something you shouldn't do, or the gods and goddesses would take both of them as the sacrifice or price to pay! You don't want to end up raising your kids alone, right? You should really choose. You still have three months, talk about it with Taemin."

Baekhyun told the same to Taehee and she was shocked because she and Jongin would have to go through this, to choose only one when they have enjoyed being both Taemin and Taehee.

"And yes, he got to choose or you'll.. the gods and goddesses would take your life as the sacrifice."

"My life? Hell no!! I wouldn't want to leave Jongin and our kids!!"

"That's why he have to choose on who would stay and who would go. Would it be Taemin or Taehee? You should also think about it.. decide if you'd really want to be a girl and bear Jongin's baby until you could or be back as the normal Taemin, but you'd stop bearing babies."

"Can't we extend this for a bit? I mean, we just got back together, got married and would be having our second child. Can we just enjoy being with each other? And who knows, we may still have a few more babies.. and I know I wouldn't be able to do that if I would be back as Taemin."

"Aigoo. Seems like you enjoyed being a girl, Taehee."

"Not really. I am a man and I miss being a man but the thought of being able to give life by bearing kids.. isn't it the most wonderful thing? And I wanted to give life to more babies in the future! I'm sure they'd be pleased with our plan.. is there any way to talk to whoever it is or something?"

"Both of your parents went to Greece back then and wished for it. I think the only way for your questions to be answered is when you go there and ask them yourselves."


End file.
